


Lost in Space

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Agents of SHIELD Pre-Season 5 Space Speculation, Autistic Simmons, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, background fitzsimmons, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Season 5 speculative fic written for AoSFicNet2.0's Neurodivergence November/Disability December Challenge featuring Autistic Jemma Simmons with PTSD realizing that she is alone and no longer on Earth.





	Lost in Space

“Fitz?!” Jemma began scanning the room for her partner the instant she opened her eyes, but she was alone. “Fitz?!” she called out again. Her heart began to race and her breaths became shallow.  _ No, no, no - not again! _

She pressed her hands to her neck and started rocking slightly in an effort to calm down. “Proper protocol for agents lost in the field: remain in position, wait for extraction. Except that didn’t bloody work the last time, did it, Jemma?” she mumbled to herself, one hand going up to rub at the scar above her eye. She took a deep breath and pressed her temples, shaking her head slightly to get rid of the blue landscape filling her mind’s eye. “Step one: find an exit.”

Exploring the room led to the discovery of a window, which led to the realization that yes, she actually was no longer on Earth again, which led to a more severe panic attack that left her curled up and sobbing on the floor as her anxiety-filled brain took her through all the worst case scenarios it could think of.

“Fitz,” she whimpered. “Fitz!” She took out her phone and found the picture that she had looked at every day on Maveth. “FITZ!”

She heard the sound of a door opening behind her and whirled around. Standing in the doorway was not Fitz, but another familiar face. “May!” Jemma launched herself across the room and into the woman’s arms. “May! Oh, thank God I’m not alone!”

May wrapped her arms around Jemma, rubbing her back as she cried into her shoulder. “You’re going to be okay, Simmons,” May told her. “Calm down. We need to go find the others.”

“Fitz?”

“Yes, we need to go find Fitz.”

Jemma took a deep breath and nodded, wiping away the tears as she stepped back from May. “Yes, let’s find Fitz and the rest, and then I need to give our kidnappers a piece of my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)!


End file.
